diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Patch 1.08 (Diablo II)
Patch 1.08, released June 29, 2001, same day as the expansion. Changes Skill Balance Changes *When using two-handed attacks the speed of both weapons are averaged. * now alternates between two weapons when using two-weapon style. Paladin *Increased Holy Shock's melee damage bonus. *Decreased the power of Conviction. *Added a casting delay for and increased its damage. *Increased the blocking bonus that Holy Shield gives. *Conviction does not affect immunities. Necromancer *Increased Fire Golem's melee damage. *The hit points for a Revived monster no longer increase with more players in a game. *Lower Resist and Amplify Damage do not affect immunities. Sorceress *Increased 's damage. *Increased 's duration. *Decreased 's casting delay. *Decreased casting time for and . *Increased Frozen Orb's damage. *Thunder Storm now hits a target every time. *In expansion games, Static Field is no longer affected by Conviction and Lower Resist. It will not take a monster below 33% health in difficulty or 50% in difficulty. *In non-expansion games Static Field remains the same. *Cold Mastery will not affect cold immune monsters. *The damage inflicted by Ice Blast, Fire Ball, Lightning, , and Glacial Spike, per level has been increased. Amazon *Increased Freezing Arrow damage. *Increased Ice Arrow damage. *Increased Immolation Arrow damage, added a casting delay and decreased the fire duration. *Added a casting delay to Plague Javelin and increased its damage. Assassin *Dragon Tail now has an attack bonus. *Increased Fists of Fire damage. *Increased Claws of Thunder damage. *Increased Phoenix Strike damage. *Fixed various bugs with skills that use two claws. *Dragon Tail does not cost mana or knockback when it misses. Druid *Turned down the mastery bonuses for the wolves and bears. *Increased Feral Rage's life stealing. *Increased Hunger's life stealing, but increased its damage penalty. *Increased the delay between the times that Hurricane does damage. *Increased the radius for Armageddon's damage and increased the delay between missiles. *Werebear skill modified to give +50% to hit points. (It was +100%.) * now gives +20% damage per charge per level. (It was +25%.) Its stun length is shorter and attack bonus is 3% plus, 3% per level.(it was +20%, 10% per level.) *Increased damage of Fire Claws slightly (+8 per level up to level 9). *The damage bonus of changed to +50% damage, 5% per level. (It was 100%, 17% per level.) Modifications *Creatures can be summoned in town, as long as the summoning does not require a corpse. *Crafted items cannot generate with affixes meant for magic items only. *The durability for all claw class weapons is now doubled. (This will not affect existing items.) *Adjusted attribute requirements for all claw class weapons. *Adjusted damages for all Elite weapons. *Adjusted affix level for wands, staves and orbs. (Higher levels of these items have better magic attributes.) *Increased the chance of enhanced damage affixes on weapons. *Increased the chance of enhanced attack rating affixes on weapons. *Increased the chance of enhanced armor affixes on armor. *Increased the chance of elemental damage suffixes on weapons. *Increased the level and the damage for certain high level elemental damage affixes. *Decreased values on +maximum damage and +minimum damage charms. (This will not affect existing items.) *Increased values for percentage chance to find gold affixes on charms and jewels. (This will not affect existing items.) *Increased attributes of many affixes for jewels. (This will not affect existing items). *Increased chances of extra quantity affixes on throwing items. *Increased chances of regenerate quantity affixes on throwing items. *Increased jewel drop rates. *The necromancer spell "Iron Maiden" no longer appears on charged items. *Increased resistance bonus for , , , and runes when socketed into shields by 5%. *Increased resistance bonus for rune when socketed into shields by 2% and when socketed into and armor by 5%. *Changed bonus for runes with + to max resists to 5%. *Repaired rune words. (Most previous rune worded items will no longer get rune word bonuses.) *Adjusted rune drop rates. *Removed several melee modifiers from generating on orbs. *Changed Izual to be able to drop treasure. *Changed Charsi's imbue quest to always give a plus to individual skills on items that can have them. *Items sold to stores are priced as if they were fully repaired. *Lowered prices for items with +2 or +3 to single skills. *Lowered costs for recharging items. *Removed throwing potions from stores. *Increased prices for circlets and coronets. *Unique monsters with the teleport attribute now heal a fixed amount. *Crushing Blow is 50% less effective with bows. *Crushing blow is affected by physical resistance. *Lowered hireling resurrection cost. *Increased chances of finding unique and set items. *Slightly increased the item drop rate for extra players in a game who are not in your party. *Lowered gambling prices that scale with your level. *Changed prices on rejuvenation and full rejuvenation potions. *Added potential sockets for Troll Nest and Blade Barrier shields. *Enabled sockets on certain items, increase sockets potential on others. *Increased blocking for Grim Shield. *Increased AC for all elite shields. *Increased AC for Bone Visage helm. *Changed increased rate items, (fast, faster, fastest) to display as a percentage faster. *Adjusted armor, blocking, and durability for elite Paladin shields. *When used in melee throwing weapon durability decreases at one third the thrown rate. *+2 to all skills affixes can now spawn on rare amulets. *Increased range of the Glorious axe. *Changed items with pierce to use their pierce value as a percentage instead of as a level in the skill. *Changed the piercing value for certain uniques with pierce (Kuko Shakaku, , , Razor Tail). *Changed unique Bone Knife to 75% resist all. *The set item now has 69 charges of teleport. *Added sound to shift-click of potions in grid. *Added elemental damage affixes for charms. *Adjusted the difficulty of Baal on higher difficulties. *Cannot get quest completion credit for The Ancients' quest unless the character level is 20 or greater in difficulty mode, 40 or greater in , and 60 or greater in difficulty mode. *Keys now stack to 12 instead of 6. *Right mouse click works the same as left mouse click if assigned an attack skill. *Act II hirelings have been improved with additional skills including auras. Major bugs *Addressed certain duping issues when entering and leaving games. *Fixed a bug which could allow you to have a defense rating after using . Minor bugs *Added missing Crimson affix with adds +5-10 fire resistance. *Fixed a bug where quests and Horadric Cube recipes could generate items with too many sockets. *Fixed a bug where expert's/veteran's/master's prefixes were swapped with sounding/resonant/echoing prefixes. *Fixed a bug which allowed spells cast to have piercing while wearing items of piercing. *Fixed a bug where single skill bonuses did not stack properly. *Fixed a bug where variable costs for armor types was not being calculated properly. *Fixed a bug where you were allowed to shift-click purchase Rejuvenation Potions in stores. *Fixed the bug that added Javelin damage to Lightning Fury, and made the graphics simpler for the lightning. Summary Category:Diablo II Patches